Baby Maybe
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Katniss and Peeta discuss having a child after attending the birthday party of Annie and Finnick's son. Pointless KatnissxPeeta fluff to warm your heart.


**I don't own the Hunger Games Series okay? I just read the books and I fell in love with the series and had to do this little KatnissxPeeta fluff. I know it is going to be cheesy as all get out but I had to write something and this came to mind, set after the Rebellion, and Peeta and Katniss are discussing children. This is pretty much how I figured the conversation may go. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the ficlet!**

I walked home from hunting with a pheasant in my hands. I was hoping to bring home a better kill but with Gale in District 2 as the new chief Peacekeeper, my hunting hasn't been like it was before; back after I won the Games. Peeta always loves it when I bring home foul home from the woods. He has been experimenting with new ways to paint and the feathers always give him a new medium to work with. He showed me this painting he did to hang in Finnick jr's room and I was amazed how he used feathers from the turkey I killed and it made a lovely wave scene. Ever since the final battle of the Rebellion, Peeta and I have kept in good contact with the other Victors. I especially felt the need to stay in good contact with Annie. She was not quite well before the baby was born and the loss of Finnick had to be rough on her.

"Katniss, you're back!" Peeta said as I opened the door to our house. I decided to move in with him after he came back to District 12. Made living in Victor's Village so much more tolerable. My mother travels around helping open and staff hospitals all around the districts after Prim's death. Besides, I could never stay in that house knowing that Prim isn't there anymore. If she was still alive, my mother's absences would be less painful on me. However, since Peeta and I got together, it helps me ease the pain without turning into Haymitch. The few times I did have alcohol, it made me sick. Besides, with Peeta and I having the same pain and loss and seen the same things, it makes things so much easier to cope with. The nightmares have lessened since we moved in together. They will never go away completely, but they don't wake me up as often as they used to and my doctor can nap when he comes to see me rather than inject me full of morphling.

"Yes, I am Peeta." I say cracking a smile. The more I smile, the easier it gets and the scars of my past don't seem to bother me as much. "How is your painting coming along?"

"Pretty good. I finished the portrait Annie wanted." Peeta said. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure." I said. I followed Peeta up to the library where he paints. It has a bay window overlooking the meadow with a beautiful view of the sunset. Peeta says seeing the sunset every night helps him. It is his favorite time of day. Then again that is the time I always come home from hunting.

"Ta-da" Peeta says showing me his latest portrait.

"This is nice." I say walking closer to the painting. It was of Finnick and Annie holding Finnick Jr in their arms. "I wish this could have been from a real photograph, not just your artistic hand."

"I know Katniss." Peeta said walking over to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "But when I was talking to Annie last, she said she wanted something of Finnick so Fin Jr would be able to look at it and see his family." He looked down at the pheasant in my hand. "Nice colorful plumage."

"Yeah." I said. "So you have any plans for that?"

"I have been working with wood lately and I know some feathers would make a lovely touch to this boat I made for little Fin." Peeta said.

"He'll love that. His birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It will be his 5th." Peeta said. "I told Annie I would make a cake once we got to District 4."

Ever since the rebels toppled the old regime, travel between the districts was free and unregulated. It has been a real boost the economy here in District 12. We have many factories now and the district is a transportation hub where almost anything comes through. It's not like it was back in the days of the mines, but it gives me a little hope and comfort that what happened was not in vain and that by helping the Rebellion, I did do the right thing for the future children of Panem. Not mine, I do not plan on having any myself, but knowing that kids like Finnick jr and the baby Johanna is expecting will never have to be bound in servitude nor have to spend their teenage years praying they will never be part of the Reaping and have to kill or be killed in the Hunger Games. Having to have gone through that twice, I can safely say I would not wish that on even former President Snow's children. I know what it does to a person who wins. I cannot get the image of Rue's death from my mind even to this day. I am just glad that the new administration agreed to Peeta's request back on our Victory Tour. Hearing Rue's family survived the revolution is some comfort. They are finishing a bronze memorial to her in District 11 from what I hear.

"It is beautiful out there." I said as I headed downstairs to cook the pheasant. "It is hard to believe that Fin can swim as well if not better than me."

"Yeah, that is amazing. That boy lives in the ocean pretty much." Peeta laughed.

The next day we packed our trunks and wrapped the portrait of Peeta's in plastic so it wouldn't be harmed and headed to the train station. We pulled out our tickets and passports and got on the train. We headed to our compartment and sat down. I always liked visiting Annie and her son and looking out upon District 4's ocean. Feeling the salt air in my lungs keeps me going and seeing Annie happy with her son always makes me feel better. Once in District 4, we head to a pavilion by the sea shore where Annie is watching her son play. For a split second I imagine what it would be like, me with a child watching them play in the meadow but the latest nightmare of mine convinced me that I should never think of that.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Annie said waving us over, keeping an eye on Finnick Jr in the ocean, but I hardly think she needs to worry about him drowning.

"Annie! How are you?" Peeta asked.

"The kitchen is ready for your baking expertise. Fin loves that vanilla cake you made last year." Annie said.

"I brought plenty of fresh strawberries this year. Katniss gathered them." Peeta said as I waved to her.

"Good." Annie said "It's amazing how much of Finnick I see in my little boy."

"I think it has changed you since we first met." Peeta said.

"You think so?" Annie said. "Many people I know have said that."

"I am certain of it." I said as I walk along the shore with Peeta. That night we head back to Annie's house and he gets to work on making frosting for the cake. I sat down with Annie and talked to her about how it has been raising her son without Finnick there. She has little to worry about being a former Victor, and under the agreement of the new government, the Victors get to keep all the perks they had. I just know it has to be painful losing the man she loved so much.

"I just wish Finnick was still alive. He would have loved to see Fin swim." Annie said.

"I think he has brought you some healing." I said. "Forgive me for being forthright, but when we met for the first time you were quiet and distant."

"I know." Annie said. "But it never fully goes away…" and I nod in agreement. I check in the kitchen on Peeta and his baking.

"Try this." He said putting a spoonful of batter in my mouth.

"Delicious." I said "How's the frosting?"

"Good." And Peeta puts a spoonful of strawberry frosting in my mouth. "Couldn't have done it without your berries you picked."

"Glad I could be of some help." I said.

"I hope our child would like a cake I make. Not be embarrassed because their dad made it." Peeta said.

"You sure you want a child?" I ask blushing putting my hand on my abdomen.

"Yes I am sure." Peeta said.

"And I wouldn't harm it?" I said, letting my main concern slip out.

"Look what Fin has done for Annie and with me helping you, it should be easy." Peeta said.

"Yeah but are we ready?" I ask.

"You can never be fully ready." Peeta said "And it will be tough but I think we can do it."

"I will have to talk with my doctor." I said steering the conversation in a direction that is more comfortable for me.

"If we have a girl we can name her after Prim or Rue." Peeta said. It was obvious he was serious.

"Yeah. How about this, we will have a child soon, but only after I talk to my psychologist. I don't want to bother the kid." I said.

"You won't. I have noticed your nightmares are less. I know they will never go away." Peeta said before I could interject. "But I love you and I love taking care of Fin for Annie, but I want our own. Besides, Panem needs new children to rebuild. And with no Hunger Games, we won't have to risk our children being reaped like we were."

"Yeah. We will have a child someday." I smile. "And you will be an excellent father."

"And you a great mother, despite what you think. I saw how you took care of your mother and Prim before the Games and how you looked after Rue. You have it in you, you are just afraid." Peeta said.

I had never thought of that before, but in a way I was already a mother and I am coping with my past better now, so it shouldn't be too hard now. I hug Peeta and say, "That is something we can work on when we get home." With a wink I head into the living room and begin to play with Finnick Jr. _This shouldn't be that hard. _ I think as I play fisherman with Fin as him as the captain.

"You'll make a good mother after all Katniss." Annie said as Fin had to pretend save me from falling overboard.

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Cornier than Nebraska? Sweet? Let me know in a review. I want to know what you think as this is my first Hunger Games fic. So remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**

**PS: Check out my other fics too. And if you have an idea for a multi-chapter Hunger Games fic, let me know and I will see if I can do it. Once again, thanks for reading and remember to review. Bye!**


End file.
